There are many different options to connect electromechanical components on a PCB. A very common and broadly used version is to connect via electrical wires, which can be soldered to the PCB and the battery. This is the typical solution for a manual assembly in manufacturing. There are further solutions to enable the electrical connection via automated assembly. However, the effort (machinery, specific designed equipment) needed to integrate the assembly into an automated production is high.
In US 2005/0019654 A1 a battery is disclosed having two contact terminals which are attached to the battery by welding. Each of the terminals comprises a fixing portion designed for fixing the battery via the terminals to a PCB without soldering.
Further, WO 2010/130655 A1 discloses a mechanical and electrical connection of PCBs by means of connection elements having terminals at opposite ends. Each of the terminals comprises two contact tongues between which a longitudinal slot is formed. The longitudinal slot is open toward the respective free end of the contact element. The outwardly directed outer edge of the contact tongues is slightly convex, as is the inner edge of the contact tongues which is directed toward the slot.